Various systems exist for attaching satellite antennas to mounting structures. Attaching a satellite antenna to a mounting structure is the final step in installing a satellite antenna, but can sometimes be the most troublesome.
Because of the bulky shape and weight of a satellite antenna, either multiple persons may be required to complete the installation, or at the very least, a single person may have trouble completing this final step. Furthermore, the installer may also be working at an elevated level above the ground, as is common in satellite antenna installations. Finally, existing systems may require coupling hardware between the satellite antenna and the mounting structure to be installed to complete the installation, prior to the installer removing their support of the weight of the satellite antenna.
Embodiments of the present invention provide improvements to existing systems, as well as solutions for scenarios left unresolved by existing systems.